011314doirnate
01:49 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:49 -- 01:49 GA: hi nate 01:49 AC: what's up? 01:50 GA: enslavement 01:50 GA: whats up with you 01:50 GA: did you guys finish the quest yet? 01:50 AC: no 01:50 AC: there were a lot 01:50 AC: of imps 01:50 GA: how many 01:51 GA: did anyone get hurt?! 01:51 AC: metric fuckload 01:51 AC: maybe Beau 01:51 AC: but not that badly 01:51 GA: phew 01:51 AC: she's still able 01:51 AC: to bitch at me 01:52 GA: whats she angry about? 01:52 AC: threatening to shoot Sami 01:52 GA: aw, of course shes gonna be angry if you threaten to shoot sami 01:52 GA: why were you threatening to shoot sami? 01:53 AC: she went evil 01:53 AC: broke the gear 01:53 GA: sami? 01:53 GA: we're talking about sami here, right 01:53 AC: yes 01:53 AC: I have the best eyes 01:53 AC: out of all of us 01:53 AC: you know that 01:53 GA: but 01:53 GA: sami?! 01:54 GA: whyd she go evil 01:54 AC: I dunno 01:54 AC: I was busy killing imps 01:54 AC: also 01:55 AC: those imps we fought 01:55 AC: were the small ones 01:55 GA: oh gosh 01:55 AC: they get a lot bigger 01:55 GA: but they were huge already! 01:55 AC: I know 01:55 GA: jfc 01:56 AC: doesn't help 01:56 AC: someone hasn't gotten back here 01:56 GA: oi, im tryin my best 01:56 GA: did i mention enslavement 01:56 GA: the black queen is much more of a dick than the white queen 01:56 AC: how so? 01:57 GA: null and i walked into her big room and talked to her but the bq made me be a servant 01:57 GA: and i didnt even get to say anything >:I 01:57 AC: better than being shipped 01:57 GA: just like, two things, which i got kicked for 01:58 GA: yeah but now im being taught how to be a servant and my only way out is the mail system 01:58 GA: much worse than being shipped 01:58 AC: if you think shipping isn't that bad 01:58 AC: get yourself shipped to LOTAC then 01:59 GA: eheheh 01:59 GA: trying 01:59 GA: has kate done any dumb time shit? 01:59 AC: sped up Sami's recovery 01:59 AC: that's about it though 02:00 GA: yeah, i heard about that 02:00 GA: hey, if she tries any more time stuff, please point your gun at *her* instead 02:00 GA: b/c that stuff calls jack in 02:00 AC: I know that 02:00 GA: he's got some hacker formula or something to find anybody who uses time and its strictly against his rules 02:00 AC: and please 02:00 AC: like she wouldn't kick my ass 02:01 GA: eheheh 02:01 GA: ugh 02:01 AC: damnit 02:02 GA: what 02:02 AC: why am I the only guy on this team? 02:02 AC: when all the girls are scary 02:03 GA: aura's not that scary 02:03 GA: and sami isnt really that scary either 02:03 GA: you're kinda scary ehehe 02:03 AC: evil Sami is pretty scary 02:04 GA: is she still being evil? 02:04 AC: not currently 02:05 GA: eheheh well soon enough there'll be like, one point five dudes on the team again 02:05 AC: ohh 02:05 GA: what's kate's home adress, btw? 02:06 AC: why would I know that? 02:06 GA: idk 02:06 GA: i guess i can just put lotac and maybe the mail people will know 02:07 AC: make sure you have enough stamps 02:07 GA: i can buy some probably 02:08 AC: with what money? 02:08 AC: aren't you a slave? 02:08 GA: 'boonbucks' apparently 02:08 GA: well i can still mug and steal 02:09 AC: you? 02:09 GA: what, you don't think i could? 02:09 GA: ill have you know ive already stolen lots of things 02:09 AC: sure you have 02:09 GA: yes, i definitely have! 02:10 AC: put the pens back 02:10 GA: ugh ill show you later 02:10 AC: show me air? 02:11 GA: no, ill show you all of the stuff ive taken 02:11 GA: all of it, so much stuff 02:11 AC: like what? 02:12 GA: well, i have some shoes, some of those servant tray things, some bedsheets, some pillows, uh 02:12 GA: some vases 02:12 AC: any quesadillas? 02:13 GA: no i havent been let into the kitchens yet 02:13 AC: why don't you break in 02:13 AC: if you're such a good theif? 02:13 GA: maybe i will! 02:14 GA: ive broken into lots of kitchens in my life 02:14 GA: usually my own kitchen b/c the door is often guarded with lasers 02:14 AC: pfft 02:15 AC: most of my house was a butcher's shop 02:15 AC: so food everywhere 02:15 GA: my house was a science lab 02:15 GA: science everywhere 02:15 GA: also jack was stealing my time? like, a lot? 02:15 AC: wait 02:15 AC: what? 02:16 GA: yeah he was ghostin around my house a lot stealing my time and i never understood it 02:17 GA: its be like, one moment im jumpin into my kitchen from a hole i made in the roof, the next moment some ghost is creepin me out, and then suddenly im over at the microwave and my client cd is cookin 02:17 AC: seriously 02:17 AC: what the hell? 02:18 GA: idk 02:19 AC: microwaves are not a place for game discs 02:19 GA: yeah i nearly died because of that 02:19 GA: and also, when i joined, i got some weird errors 02:19 AC: microwaving a disc 02:20 AC: can do that 02:20 GA: yeah 02:21 GA: it was all like (**sss**) and stuff 02:21 AC: huh 02:21 AC: weird 02:22 GA: ' D(**sss**)(**sss**)r Mav(**sss**)c(**sss**) te Page (**sss**)f M(**sss**)nd has entered te Land (**sss**)f Salt and Raz(**sss**)rs ' 02:22 GA: that was the full notification 02:22 GA: hmm 02:22 GA: it looks like it only replaced i's and o's 02:23 AC: huh 02:23 AC: seems so 02:23 GA: salt and razors... glad i dodged that omfg 02:23 AC: almost as bad as speed and carnage 02:23 GA: ugh now ive got vixens and baby oil 02:24 GA: nvm didnt dodge much 02:24 AC: doesn't sound that bad 02:25 GA: im like 90% certain those elves were vampires though 02:25 GA: though i kinda thought that maybe trolls were vampires for a little while too 02:26 AC: why? 02:27 GA: fangs, grey skin, HORNS, SHARP TEETH 02:27 AC: what vampires have horns? 02:27 AC: especially cany corn colored ones? 02:27 AC: *candy 02:27 GA: i dont know but trolls look p monstery 02:28 GA: plus, the first time i saw them was one dorse; a big, dark purple space planet with only a dark black sky surrounding it 02:28 GA: seemed to me like we were on a vampire planet of evil 02:30 AC: sounds like a nice place 02:31 GA: i kept whispering latin words for christ and anti demon stuff like my mom taught me but none of it worked 02:31 GA: and then eventually i realized they were just boring aliens 02:31 AC: yeah 02:31 AC: eveyone knows magic is bullshit 02:32 GA: what no 02:32 GA: magic is completely real 02:32 AC: how so? 02:32 GA: oh come on 02:32 GA: magical henshin pens? magical girl?! 02:33 AC: ugh 02:33 GA: jack magically stealing time, jack hacking *the universe* 02:33 AC: don't remind me 02:33 GA: fLYING DREAM SELVES 02:33 AC: Jack what? 02:33 GA: oh, yeah, jack's like a complete hacker 02:33 GA: aha, but now, ive got a hacking ability too 02:33 GA: a basic one, anyway 02:34 GA: im still tryna figure it out but it should be good 02:34 AC: but wait 02:34 AC: the universe? 02:34 GA: yeah...? 02:34 GA: is it really that hard to believe 02:34 AC: since I'm not really sure 02:35 AC: what tha means 02:35 AC: yes 02:35 GA: well, you also apparently dont believe in magic either so have your silly nonbelieving fun 02:36 AC: pfft 02:36 AC: as has recently come to my attention 02:36 AC: belief is my power 02:36 GA: then start believin, yo 02:37 AC: oh I believe 02:37 AC: that magic is fake 02:37 GA: not true 02:37 GA: you just cant accept the facts of reality 02:37 AC: and why not? 02:37 GA: ill have you know, my mom was a scientist who did science and she proved magic like, 30 times 02:38 AC: don't believe it 02:38 AC: so it's not true 02:38 GA: but 02:38 GA: flying! magical transformations! 02:39 GA: there's like, no way you can not believe this stuff it's right here 02:39 AC: easy 02:39 AC: this is a game 02:39 AC: shit isn't the smae 02:39 AC: *same 02:39 GA: were our entire lives before the game also a game too? 02:39 AC: doesn't mean there's magic involved 02:40 AC: what magic did you do 02:40 GA: b/c the world was p magical beforehand too 02:40 GA: lots of magic 02:40 GA: i wasnt much of a magic user though, it was really more my friend leon 02:40 GA: he was the best at magic 02:41 GA: hes missing rn but im sure hes still magical 02:41 AC: don't get your hopes up 02:41 AC: probably dead 02:42 GA: yeah probably 02:43 AC: man though 02:43 AC: beliefs affecting reality 02:43 AC: this is gonna be fun 02:43 GA: wait 02:43 GA: what if its not magic 02:43 GA: its actually just hacking 02:44 GA: or, actually a part of the game like you said 02:44 GA: that makes it completely and utterly real 02:44 GA: so belief has nothing to do with it 02:44 AC: what? 02:44 AC: explain 02:44 GA: the game is real 02:45 GA: magic is part of the game 02:45 GA: magic is real 02:45 GA: done 02:45 AC: can't argue with that 02:45 AC: or I guess I could 02:46 AC: I wonder if I could use my powers to 02:46 AC: actually bad idea 02:46 GA: what 02:47 AC: just wondering if I could affect 02:47 AC: people with my beliefs 02:47 GA: aw dont do that 02:47 GA: thats kinda immoral 02:48 AC: what if I do it 02:48 GA: though i guess mind control is immoral too 02:48 GA: if you do it youre a big meanie 02:48 AC: I said bad idea 02:49 AC: just wondering if it could help 02:49 AC: with my issue 02:49 GA: what issue? 02:50 GA: besides possibly being a huge meanie as previously stated 02:50 AC: why don't you guess 02:50 AC: be the mind player 02:50 GA: hmmmm 02:51 GA: are you... guilty for being so selfish? 02:51 AC: where would you 02:51 AC: get that idea? 02:52 GA: idk you said guess 02:52 GA: so really i just said something i feel 02:52 GA: which actually makes me even more selfish 02:52 GA: damn 02:53 AC: no 02:53 AC: that's not my problem 02:53 GA: hmmmm 02:53 AC: at least not my problem with someone else 02:53 GA: are you... heartless? :O 02:54 AC: what do you mean? 02:54 GA: im guessing i dont mean anything 02:54 GA: inferior? angry? secretly evil? 02:54 GA: gimme a hint 02:55 AC: your hint is: 02:57 AC: she's on our team 02:57 GA: oh come on we have like, all girls on our team 02:58 GA: sami being evil? 02:58 AC: no 02:58 GA: kate attracting jack with time powers? 02:58 AC: no 02:58 GA: beau being scary? 02:59 AC: no 02:59 GA: aura... flying on things a lot? 02:59 AC: warmer 02:59 GA: omg do you hate aura 02:59 AC: fucking arctic 03:00 GA: omg you love her 03:00 GA: aha, i knew it 03:01 AC: I'm not that complex 03:03 GA: k so your issue is that you love her 03:03 GA: is that really it 03:04 AC: yeah 03:04 AC: it's confusing 03:04 GA: jfc try to be more interesting when ya make such an interesting guessing game 03:04 GA: eheheh 03:05 AC: screw you too then 03:05 GA: im joking 03:06 AC: but yeah 03:06 AC: using my powers on that 03:06 AC: really bad idea 03:07 GA: eheheh well, sort out your feelings naturally or get a moirail or something to help you 03:07 GA: i got a moirail, and he is the beeeest <> 03:08 AC: still don't understand that shit 03:11 GA: heheh well, expect a package to be arriving soon containing the best teammate 03:11 GA: see ya later, nate 03:12 AC: I'll remember to tell them 03:12 AC: return to sender 03:12 GA: eheheh 03:12 GA: byyyyeee~ 03:12 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 03:12 --